Hannah's Horrible Crush
by Poisonchik88
Summary: Hannah has a crush on the one person she can never hope to obtain . But with a little help from a friend she just might.


Title: Hannah's Horrible Crush .

Summary: Hannah has a crush on the one person she can never hope to obtain .

A/n: This is going to take place in Hannah's sixth year , but it isn't going to have any spoilers so what we found out about Hannah doesn't exist in my little world.

* * *

Hannah was walking around Hogsmeade just looking at the people and watching them go about their day. Though watching them showed just how turned upside down the wizarding world was now a days. People were shopping so closed together if you didn't glance twice you would think they were fused together. Hogsmeade had lost its cheery atmosphere , people no longer stopped to talk to each other and tried to make there trips as quickly as possibly. Walking along the small town was like watching a muted movie. She felt the heat rise to her face as she glanced at the giant sign that read Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. For a second she debated if she should even go in the store at all. Every time she went into the store she always seemed to make herself out to be a bigger klutz.

She couldn't help it every time she saw him she would either stumble , stutter , or forget what to say. She just couldn't win. Mentally telling herself to be as graceful was a swan , she entered the shop. Her eyes searched for him as soon as she stepped foot in the shop. She smiled as she saw him leaning against the counter talking to what appeared to be a young boy about his latest product. Even from here she blushed at his trademark smirk.

He had been her crush since her first year at Hogwarts, when the stairs decided to suddenly change she would have taken a nasty stumble but he caught her before she could fall. There started her infatuation with the red haired twin , and this silly little infatuation she had didn't show any sign of stopping anytime soon.

"Are you going to sit there and stare or are you going to talk to him." Someone whispered in her ear making her jump. She spun around to see her good friend Erniestanding there smiling at her with that knowing smile of his.

" He is kind of dreamy. " Ernie said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hands off Ernie his mine." Hannah teased .

"I thought your secretly seeing Roger Davis anyway ?" Hannah asked with a smile. Her eye brows rose in concern as Ernie's playful smile instantly vanished.

"What happened ?" Hannah asked as she followed him down some aisle , as he busied himself browsing through some items both new and old.

"Nothing happened thats the problem." Ernie said with a wave of his hand.

"Want to tell me about it ?" Hannah asked as she gently laid a supportive hand on the his arms.

"No what I want to talk about is that hot Weasley twin." Ernie said his smile coming back to his face. Although Hannah was curious about what was going with Ernie she didn't push it , if he wanted to tell her than he would it was as simple as that.

"Whats his name again ?" Ernie asked pretending to forget

"Fred." She said with a sigh

"What about me ?" Fred asked from behind Hannah , making her try and swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

"Hannah was just talking about how cute you were." Ernie said with a wink as he smiled at Fred. Hannah's blush was beginning to match the color of Fred's Hair. Hannah glared at Ernie utterly mortified and wondering how could he do this to her. Hannah opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Oh Really ?" Fred asked with that smirk on his face again.

"Hey follow me I got something to show our most loyal customer or do you only come here to stare at me ?" Fred teased as he winked at her. If it was at all possible Hannah's blush intensified. Hannah was so busy trying to figure out if she was dreaming, that she missed the silent conversation that went on between Ernie and Fred.

As Fred started leading Hannah toward the storage room Ernie shouted "What are best friends for ?" before walking out of the shop. Hannah didn't even have time to ponder what he meant before she felt Fred slip his hand into hers.

"It's kind of dark back here and I forgot my wand , wouldn't want you to slip now would we." Fred said as he led her through the darkened storage room.

"What did you want to show me ?" Hannah asked out of curiosity as her grip on his hand tightened.

"Remember how you wanted those music boxes last time ?" Fred asked as the lights suddenly flickered on , they were so dim though that they hardly did anything. It was kind of like walking around the dungeons , cold and semi dark. She sneaks a peak down at their joined hands , even though the lights have gone on he hasn't made of move to let go of her hand. Hannah bit her lip as she bit back a smile , she wouldn't make a move to tell him.

"Yeah." She answers as she catches him staring at her waiting for answer

"You said they stopped making them."

"Well I convinced the maker to let me a special one of him ." Fred said as he smiled down at her.

"Thank you." Hannah said sincerely as his thumb brushed over her knuckles , her body shivered at what she thought to be his unconscious action.

"It's in here ." He told her as he led her through a door , gently closing in behind him. Before she had time to realize that he was moving toward her he had her pinned against the door.. Hannah felt her heart beat quicken and her body seemed to be humming in anticipation. He bent his head down to her neck giving it a quick lick before blowing on it. She felt as if she had been shocked , all the hairs on the back of her neck seemed to rise , like she had ran a balloon over them or something. Goosebumps rose on her arms but for once it wasn't due to the cold. His cupped her chin in his hands and bought her facecloser to his face. Her eyes immediately locked on his soft looking lips , before rising to lookat himas he spoke again.

"But I decided this was a lot better than a music box don't you agree ?" Hannah just nodded her head , the dark look in his brown eyes and the husky tone to his voice was making her bodyfeel like it was on fire. Hannah kind of liked this feeling.

He kissed her lightly on the lips before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth making her groan. She was tempted to glare at as he chuckled . He pulled away from her grinning ear to ear.

"Impatient aren't we ?" He asked as he lazily twirled her hair around his finger. If she wasn't such a shy girl she would have pushed him up against that wall and had her way with by now. But she just leaned against the door waiting for him to make his next move. He gave her another chaste kiss that had her rolling her eyes before he kissed her jaw , and started sucking on her neck making her throw her head back to give him moreroom. She hissed as he tongue traced a circle on her neck before blowing on it. Finally after five minutes of torture did his lips meet hers in a possessive and passion filled kiss. He pulled her body closer to hers forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck. He groaned as her action allowed him to deep the kiss.

At the sound of the the first storage door opening he pulled away from her. Suckling her bottom lip into her mouth as his fingers traced circles on her back making her arch into him. Pulling away , he placed a long finger to his lips singling for her to be quiet. She sucked in a breath as his bit the top of her earlobe before his tongue started swirling around inside it. When the sound of footsteps got closer Fred pulled away from herrolling his eyes all the while.She stepped away from the door as he beckoned her over with a finger.

"This isn't over." He whispered her as pulled her close to him before yaking a step back when the door opened.

"Hey Ernie told me you took Hannah back here to get her music box." George said as he opened the door .

Fred nodded his head smiling gently at his twin.

"Yeah But I can't seem to find it so I told Hannah to come back later just after the shops closed and we'll find it." Fred said as he looked at with a sly private smile. Hannah nodded her head sending her best innocent smile George's way.The best smile she could give when her lips were swollen from kissing and her neck had a red mark on it. George didn't seem to notice though.

"That's fine , because I need your help out in the shop it's getting crowded with students and such.." George said as he walked out of the room . Hannah made a move to follow but Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"Later we'll have the entire shop to ourselves but in the mean time take Ernie out for Ice cream or something and tell him I said thanks. " Fred said before walking out the storage room door .

It took Hannah a moment to recuperate before she walked out of the storage room door and back into the shop she sent a shy smile Fred's way before finally walking out for the first time not buying anything.

"So find that music box ?" Ernie asked as he leaned against the shops front window.

"You set this up didn't you ?" Hannah asked with a smile.

"What are best friends for ?" Ernie replied with a laugh as he walked away leaving Hannah to smile at him in his wake.

Really what were best friends for if they didn't get you the best snog of your life ?

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that little oneshot it was written for my own amusement really and I just decided to go ahead and post it. I promise to update all my other stories before I head off to the Warper Tour and than finish out my vacation camping with my family. 

Thanks for reading and hope you review

Love Diedre


End file.
